


Traits of a Viking

by SilverMikazuki



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid Being Astrid, F/M, Hiccup Being Adorable, Honestly still not sure what to fill this up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMikazuki/pseuds/SilverMikazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid goes to take care of Hiccup for the day, and spends it thinking about how he is and how he's not like a Viking. HiccupxAstrid -- Wow... my summaries were awful. ARE awful to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traits of a Viking

**Author's Note:**

> This my first story on How To Train Your Dragon and I saw the movie a while ago, so forgive me if I make anyone a little OOC. Anyway, I saw the movie with my little sis and thought it was really cute, so I decided, eh, why not, right? Nope, just kidding, I just couldn’t get it out of my mind! But, since I know you don’t really care about any of this (cause I never do), here’s the story; hope ya like it. Btw, this story exists as if the end kiss between the two never happened. -- My Past Self ...don't judge me?

The Village of Berk, where it snows nine months of the year and hails the other three, where we have dragons as pets AND, where stupid Viking boys go flying with their stupid dragon pets in the rain until they get horribly sick! My name is Astrid, I was the top in my dragon fighting class, well until Hiccup that is, who, by the way, is whom I am going to see. I don’t know why I bother, but he’s sick and since his Dad’s busy today, I thought I’d lend a hand. I reached the top of the hill that led to Hiccup’s home and was immediately greeted by the chief of the village, Hiccup’s father. How the two are related, I’ll never know.

“Mornin’ Astrid,” He greeted as he started down the hill. “Take good care of ‘im, will ya?”

“As best as I can,” I replied, listening to his distant chuckling as he continued down the hill.

Once I was in the house I crept up the stairs, careful not to make to much noise, in case the big oaf was still asleep. I opened the door to his room and saw him lying on his bed, out like a light. I spun around, hearing growling from behind me, but the growling soon turned to a kind of purring as the Night- er, Toothless, realized it was only me.

“Hey, Toothless,” I whispered, scratching behind the dragon’s ear. “How’s he doin?”

The dragon whined and nudged my head towards the unconscious boy, his brow damp with sweat. Ya know… I never noticed it before, but he really is kinda… whoa! What am I saying!? I need to get out and train more. Though I was here to take care of him, so I ran back down stairs and grabbed a bucket of cold water and a cloth before returning to the Viking and his dragon. The fever must be really bad, Hiccup had tossed off every single sheet, and he wasn’t even wearing his fur vest or boots! Well, boot I guess. I still can’t believe that he lost his foot in that fight with the Dragon King, in fact it’s only thanks to Toothless that he’s not dead. He… he could have died. I shook my head quickly, refocusing myself before placing the soaked rag on Hiccup’s forehead. I don’t know why I got so worked up, dying was an occupation hazard for Vikings, or at least it used to be, but I guess Hiccup never really was much of a Viking. Or, at least I don’t think so. I mean, he’s completely different from the other Vikings. Never boasting about his “muscles” or something stupid like that, not that he has any muscles he could boast about, and he was the first one to train a dragon. That would be Viking-like traits **0** , unViking-like traits **2**. I looked down at the sleeping boy and smiled, wrinkling my face with confusion as he broke out in a grin. He snickered and I looked down to the foot of the bed, noticing the large dragon nuzzling his friend’s bare sole. The Viking opened his emerald eyes and I felt my face turn pink.

“You’re ticklish?” I asked, hoping to distract him from my apparent blush.

He brought a hand to his face, rubbing from his eyes, coming to a rest on the now dry cloth that sat on his forehead. He looked up at me with a question on his lips, stopping as if he had only just realized I was there. He blushed, I suppose because he remembered my question.

“Maybe… a little,” He replied, his blush darkening on his cu- er, face.

Make that Viking-like traits 0, unViking-like traits **3**. He coughed as he began to sit up, and I remembered why I was actually here.

“Lay back down,” I ordered, pushing him towards the bed. “You’re sick, you need to rest.”

He resisted.

“M’ fine,” Hiccup argued, his Viking stubbornness showing.

Hmm, now it’s Viking-like traits **1** , unViking-like traits 3.

“No, you’re not fine,” I persisted, pushing him to the mattress, with one arm. “You flew in the storm last night so now you have a cold, probably pneumonia!”

“I guess… I could use a rest,” He conceded, sneezing as he said it.

There’s another trait, he’s so… caring, considerate… completely unlike most of the other Vikings I know. He’s only staying down because I asked, I positive he’d much rather be out flying on Toothless. He loves flying, anything remotely dangerous or adventurous, much **like** the other Vikings. That makes it Viking-like traits **2** , unViking-like traits **4**.

“Umm, Astrid?” Hiccup muttered, breaking me out of my trance.

“Hmm?” I mumbled back, his stomach’s loud grumbling my only reply. “Haha, alright, I’ll go make you something to eat.”

Vikings are always hungry, Viking-like traits **3** , unViking-like traits 4.

“Wha? N-no! I can do it, really,” He insisted, already half out of bed. “Ow!”

I winced as he fell back onto the bed, his hand flying to the fake foot that lay, strapped to the end of his leg.

“Are you alright?” I asked quickly, rushing to his side.

“Yeah, no, I’m fine,” He said, hiding his feelings like any other Viking would, but with him… it felt weird.

Viking-like traits **4** , unViking-like traits 4.

“Hiccup?” I whispered.

“Yeah, Astrid?” He replied quickly.

“I want you to know… you can tell me if you’re in pain, in any pain.”

I turned to him and he blushed, I liked the way it looked, made him… cute? Yeah, cute… well cuter.

“I know,” He said suddenly, leaning and pressing his lips against mine.

I suppose, when it comes to the traits of this guy, he’s not Viking-like, he’s not unlike a Viking, he's just... Hiccup.

**Author's Note:**

> No words tbh. Though I really sure write a new HTTYD Fanfic, because I really do love Hiccup.


End file.
